MSN Tragedy
by Vamp Misfit
Summary: This story is real sweet I think it's about Sam gets kidnapped when she's talking to Danny and Tucker on msn Danny didn't come in time to save her so it's also real sad because he found her body lying in the park very emotional for Danny he is so that's all I'm going to reveal otherwise ill reveal to much then you won't read it so please comment and I hope you enjoy it :
1. Chapter 1

**Msn tragedy**

_This story is real sweet I think it's about Sam gets kidnapped when she's talking to Danny and Tucker on msn Danny didn't come in time to save her so it's also real sad because he found her body lying in the park very emotional for Danny he is so that's all I'm going to reveal otherwise ill reveal to much then you won't read it so please comment and I hope you enjoy it and this story might also let a few teardrops flow I don't own Danny phantom or helpless when she smiles__._

"Diners on you Sam I so won you on that challenge" I said to the girl I loved even if it was wrong to love my best friend Sam Manson.

"Okay okay but your just picking on me because I'm rich and you didn't win that challenge I could win you at ice skating any time" she smiled at me then the song just came to my head helpless when she smiles.

"I got to go you guys I have to revise for that test next week"

"Sam we haven't got a…"Tucker nearly finished before Sam raced off.

_She keeps her secrets in her eyes she wraps the truth inside her lies Just when I can't say what she's done to meshed comes to mean leads me back to paradise_

I went round to her house but she already was asleep she looked so beautiful I walked over to her bed and laid beside her holding her close wishing I could stay there forever but I knew I wouldn't be able to.

_She's so hard to hold but I can't let go_

_I'm a house of cards in a hurricane reckless ride in the pouring rain she cuts me and the pains all I want to feel she'll dance away just like a child_

_She drives me crazy drives me wild But I'm helpless when she smiles_

"Sam what are you doing to me you make me weak if anything happened to you id never be able to live with myself" I leaned towards her and kissed her with a tear running down my face to Sam's cheek then I flew away knowing I couldn't stay otherwise id never be able to leave.

Maybe I'd fight if I could It hurts so bad But feels so good She opens up just like rose to me When she's close to me Anything she'd ask me toy would It's out of control But I can't let go

Next Day on msn with webcams on

I'm in love with a special rock girl: Sam are you coming to school tomorrow?

Gothic Rock gal: erm yeah I'm going to be able to make it to school tomorrow why?

I'm in love with a special rock girl: I need to talk to you its kind of personal

I'm a house of cards in a hurricane reckless ride In the pouring rain She cuts me and the pains all I want to feel She'll dance away just like a child She drives me crazy Drives me wild But I'm helpless when she smiles

Gothic Rock gal: Yeah same here I need to talk to you about something privately

I'm in love with a special rock girl: Why what's wrong with telling me in here

Techno geek loves gadgets has signed on

I'm in love with a special rock girl: oh that's why.

Gothic Rock gal: Yep

Techno geek loves gadgets: what's happening Danny what's with your user name laugh

Gothic Rock gal: ya Danny what is with the name of wait is it Valerie as she thinks she's a rock princess.

I'm in love with a special rock girl: laugh no I'm so over her she hurt me too many times laugh

Techno geek loves gadgets: You too are sssssssssooooooooo clueless.

Gothic Rock gal: I have no idea what you're on about (flash of light and Sam's gone)

I'm in love with a special rock girl: What the… Dude I got to go I have to find Sam.

I flew off scared and worried of what had happened to Sam if she got hurt I would never forgive myself I reached the park and saw a black haired girl laying flat on the floor my heart raced no it can't be my head was thumping as my heart raced though my chest I reached the body already I saw the body not breathing and tons of cuts and bruises all over the body I phoned the ambulance when I had finished I realized the black night gown I felt my heart breaking as I turned the body over to see a fourteen year old face with her hair going over her face and the necklace that I had given her.

"Sam no…"I wept over her body realising she was dead all I could do was hope she could be saved but I knew she couldn't the wounds across her body and her face was unbelievable they were really deep into her skin.

The nurse came thought the door with me in the waiting room with Tucker and Sam's parents

_And that's where I'm leaving it for the next chapter hope you enjoyed it but the next chapter is going to more sadder than this one so please once again comment please thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

**Death Destroys**

_Right carrying on from Msn Tragedy I hope you enjoy this story even more then you enjoyed the last one I was going to have this story with the other one but decided I wanted a cliff hanger on the last chapter so in the last chapter Danny had found Sam knocked out but in his heart she's dead so he's taken her to the hospital and the nurse has just come out to give them the news this is the most saddest story I've ever wrote so I hope you enjoy it and please comment on it as well and tell me how to improve it._

The nurse came through the door with a sad look on her face this must be part of the job that everyone hates inside my head I was telling myself she's okay she has to be but I also knew that the most likely thing is that she is dead no matter how much my heart was hurting overtime I thought about it.

"I'm so sorry but we have never seen cuts this unusual and this deep that they've gone into her blood stream she could be okay but it is very unlikely her heartbeats stopped but it keeps on restarting it's amazing, so we are going to keep her in the hospital for tests"

I knew the tears were streaming down my face but I couldn't help it her mum was crying as well, but Tucker and Sam's dad held a strong face they didn't want the emotions to show.

Sam's mum was usually out of town so Sam hadn't seen her that much after their argument about the clothes, music and about me and tucker being her friend apparently we were a bad influence but if you ask me she's the worse she never came to see her anymore even at moments like this Sam's dad had rang her ten times and she didn't pick up not once but then again when did she ever pick up the phone. She had finally picked up the phone an hour ago and got here thirty minutes ago before the nurse came through the doors.

The nurse told me and Tucker that it would be a good idea to go home but I didn't want to leave her. Sam's dad put his hand on my shoulder and nodded to me signalling that I should go home and that he would inform me but still it was my fault she was here in the first place if I had only got there faster she wouldn't have got hurt.

I gave in when it came to half past one in the morning Sam's dad then phoned my parents apparently they were already up working on another ghost weapon no surprise there they agreed to pick me up. But when they got to the hospital they could tell that I had been crying I'm guessing my eyes were bloodshot.

"Danny what's up baby? why are you at the hospital?" My mum shouted rushing over to me.

I just hung my head down so Sam's dad took my parents away from me and talked to them explaining about Sam being attacked and everything my mum just looked worried and a few odd times I caught her rubbing away invisible tears.

My mum then came rushing over to me and started hugging me I felt her tears down my shoulder Sam was always like her youngest daughter because Sam needed a mum so she looked at my mum for advice ever since that time that I had to bond with my dad by fishing Sam, Jazz and my mum had become very close since then and they never told me why.

I got home and went to bed but I couldn't sleep no matter how much I had tried the fact that I didn't know what had happened to Sam made it worse.

Next Morning at school

"Dude you okay?" I looked up at Tucker.

He obviously saw the pain that was still in my eyes as he then hung his head down as I started to again.

We walked together down the hall past Dash.

"Hey Fenturd where's your freaky Goth girlfriend?"

"Shut up Dash and don't ever make stupid comments like that about Sam she'll be cooler then you could ever pass on to be"

Dash was to taken back by my outburst to even think about arguing back so he just left to get to Mr Lancers class.

I sat in my seat waiting for the other test but I was that hurt I didn't even bother with half the questions that I knew the answers to.

I then had to have a conversation with Mr. Lancer but it ended quite quick because I just didn't put up an excuse exactly I didn't even speak so he sent me home early thinking that I was ill.

I got home then went up in my room it was absolutely quite until Jazz ran in screaming.

"Danny Sam's missing she's not in the hospital she's disappeared" she screamed I suddenly sat upright knowing that I had to look for her using my ghost powers.

"I'll cover for you bro just bring her back"

I nodded then went on my endless hunt for Sam; I searched for five hours until I had noticed Tucker shouting me down.

"What's up Tucker have you heard Sam's managed to escape the hospital?"

"Yeah Dude that's why I've been looking for you, you see she's managed to get in the ghost zone"

"How do you know that she's there?"

"Because she sometimes goes in there to map out the ghost zone for you in her spare time that was the only way she felt helpful to you so I just thought to look there"

"Thanks Tuck"

I zoomed off to the ghost zone but before I left I thought I was going crazy because I was sure Tuckers eyes had turned red for five seconds.

I entered the ghost zone on the endless hunt for Sam but I wasn't going to give up on her I had to find her before the other ghosts did.

I was about to give in until I saw a girl she didn't seem like a ghost but on the other hand she did because she was blooming flowers into the ghost zone and forming water to make them blossom.

Her head was faced away from me but she had silver hair like mine and she wore a purple dress with dark green slashes on it she also wore black gloves and silver boots but her figure seemed so familiar to me.

"Hello can you please help me I'm looking for someone?"

Suddenly she flew off but I decided to chase her why was she flying away from me I had never met her before so I wouldn't hurt her or either I really had a bad reputation around here but even so it still didn't make sense and I wanted to know why no matter what.

_Sorry if this story isn't as good I had started it and then a couple of months later I started it again as my last I'm going to try and make the next chapter a bit better so please read on__J_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hatred of a halfa**

_Okay a carry on from the second chapter called Death Destroys the last time I left this story Danny had seen this new ghost in the ghost zone and decided to flow her in this one this one you find out her name hope you enjoy this story I will carry it on eventually and I don't own Danny Phantom unfortunately I hope I do one day._

"Hey wait up where are you flying off too?" I shouted to her she just seemed to speed up.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted before tones of thorns spouted up and hit me.

My blood trailed across my face as I wiped it away okay whatever was wrong with this girl she seemed to hate me trying to talk to her.

She flew through this portal but if I had any sense I would look at the portal she just flew through and I would have seen whose portal it was and were it led.

She stopped as an evil laugh could be heard close by his laugh I knew too well as he turned visible next to the girl he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry he followed me here, he wouldn't leave, and I really did try" she said her back still facing me.

"It's okay, he's really stubborn he's the one I told you about, now turn to see your enemy" I gasped as she had turned to face me

"Sam! What's happened to you? Why are you with Vlad? "I asked her she just looked at me with a blank look on her face.

"Daddy what's he on about?"

"Daddy, Sam what's wrong with you he's the enemy he's my ultimate enemy at that!"

"Ignore him my little Sammy he's trying to turn you against me"

Suddenly Sam's eyes turned into anger she now had orange eyes with white hair and green lipstick, along with the same green dress that she had when undergrowth took over her that light green one with her glovers but once again she had no shoes on.

Suddenly she launched thousands of vines at me again I managed to dodge them but then she attacked me head on.

I felt my body hit the ground her on top of me her eyes filled with hatred and hurt what had Vlad been saying to her.

"Please Sam don't make me fight you?"

"You should of thought about that before you caused me and my family so much pain"

"Sam I would never want to hurt you"

"LIES!" she screamed before shooting an ectoplasm that I fired back she crashed into one of the book shelves and became unconscious she changed back to her human form she had so many cuts across her body it was unreal.

I picked her up and threatened Vlad to stay back with ectoplasm.

"Whatever you've done to her you're going to pay dearly"

"Not if she ends up killing you first Daniel"

I flied off with her still in my arms she was still unconscious what had Vlad done to her I arrived at my house in my room I lied her upon my bed getting the specta deflector on her to make sure she doesn't attack me.

"Tuck, Hi look I've found Sam"

"What! I thought Sam was in the hospital still dying and living" He shouted down the phone.

"Just come over ASAP"I hung up and walked towards Sam again waiting for her to wake up.

Tucker arrived but Sam was still knocked out she must have been through a lot, whatever Vlad did to her I was going to find out.

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know I didn't have time to threaten Vlad while she was attacking me!"

"Wait hold up Vlad had her… And she attacked you!" Tuck shouted almost deafening me

"LET ME GO! RIGHT NOW!" I heard a voice behind me scream.

"No way Sam you'll just try to kill me again"

"WAIT TILL MY FATHER FINDS YOU! YOU WILL BE HIS PRIZED TROPHY RUG LAYING AT HIS FEET! WERE YOU DESEREVE TO BE AFTER THE PAIN YOU CAUSED ME!" she then swung to hit me but I dodged it.

"Don't make me tie you"

"Wait dude, Sam what do you mean by the pain he caused you?" Tucker asked what I clearly missed out on.

"Don't act so stupid, I know Vlad told me you weren't that bright but this is ridiculous" she said a lot calmer now.

"Sam I never caused you any pain"

"Yeah if anything he did the opposite"

"No he's the reason why I'm like this! Why I'm partly dead!"

_Okay that's the end of this chapter I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did the next chapter should be coming soon so please keep updated and wait__J__hope you enjoyed it and I still don't own Danny Phantom…Yet mwahhh! Bye for now_


End file.
